Declarations of Love
by Okaami-chin
Summary: Just the many one-shots where Sasuke and Hinata declare their love and show their love for each other in their every day life. Chapter 4: In The Dog House
1. Always Her

**_Declarations of Love_**

**_Author Note: Hello guys! This new project I'm doing are many one shots of our couple SasxHina! These one-shots are about the Declarations of Love that Sasuke and Hinata tell each other in everyday moments of life. These one-shots I'm hoping to span many type of subjects. And I'm kinda running low on ideas for my other story _**And I Love You.

_**These oneshots are also going to be both in the Ninja-World and in Modern World. **_**_Prompts and suggestions are gladly welcomed! _**

* * *

_**Always Her**_

You woke up suddenly feeling the warmth of the sun tickling your face coaxing you to wake. Quietly cursing you curled away from the sun, praying to have a few more minutes of sleep before you have to start your day. When the sun persisted, you grumble and force yourself awake and sat up rubbing your eyes. You turned to see her, the love of you life, sleeping peacefully beside you, without a care in the world.

Your heart then melts because it was too damn adorable seeing her sleep, with her hands tucked underneath her chin, her mouth slightly open, and the blankets draped across her waist.

Is that weird? Staring at her for that long? Probably not.

You brush a strand of hair back, not liking how it hid her face. And you want to laugh a little seeing her nose scrunch up adorably but she still does not wake, when you did the motion. Leaning forward you rested your forehead lightly against her inhaling deeply, letting the scent of her wash over your senses and drowns you in memories.

How lucky you were to have her in your life.

This state of bliss you were constantly in. And no matter how strange it was to others on how your world revolved around her, you wouldn't have it any other way. Well that was not partly true, you wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for her. Before you met her, you were the playboy of the city. Always with a girl on your arm, but always having this cold exterior that no one can seem to penetrate. You were violent and possibly dangerous to everyone around you, and you knew that before you were on the road to self-destruction.

Then she came by. She was able to put up with you, deal with your problems, and able to stand on your side. You almost felt bad after all the times that you pushed her away, caused her tears, and well you know. It was then you knew that sometimes you wonder why do you even deserve her?

You fuck up the goods things in your life. It still freaks you out that one day, she may never come back if you push her away again. But she always promises you that she would stay.

Pulling her closer to you, you just want to hold her there, without worry about everything else just for a bit. God forbid that you still worry about the things that would've been, if you didn't take the time to cherish this moment (even though she was still asleep.)

In your mind you made sure that you took the steps in making sure that Hinata would never find the ring that was currently hiding in his locked box underneath the bed. Even when you only been with her for the past 2 years, you knew for a fact that she was a part of your life, but this time you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. Waking up next to her everyday, cuddling in the coach, heated and loving looks across rooms, everything felt amazing with her.…everything she was a part of in your life. In the end, it was just her.

You know even though your relationship is only two years between you and her, you know that one day you will be living the dream with know that you will be thinking of her. You know that you will always in love with her. Throughout time: marriage, kids, old age. Yes, you want it all with her.

You know that ring was a good idea after all. It was all a matter of time of planning the perfect time to propose to her.

She stirs underneath you and wakens finally, her eyes hazy from her deep slumber. She mutters quietly, her eyes drooping once more, "What is it?"

You smile, and pull her closer to you hugging her tightly, "I love you Hinata."

"Love you too Sasuke..." She muttered, as she falls asleep again in your arms. "Sleepy time..."

It wasn't just the things she did or said that made your heart melt, just like now. In the end, you just love her. And you will only love her.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let Me Know :D**

**-Okaami-chin**


	2. The Proposal

**Hey guys! :D**

**I have another one-shot for you guys.**

**Rated: T depends on how you want to look at it.**

**Summary: It's that time of the relationship Sasuke noticed. It was time to ask those those important 4 words, to the woman he hoped to spend the rest of his life with.**

* * *

You fumble with the ring gin your pocket, as you walk home with nervous energy running through your systems. It's been weeks since you bought the ring, and weeks that you even grew the balls to admit that you wanted to marry her.

It's nerve-wracking though. Asking advice from Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei, and even Naruto helped a little bit with the nerves, but it still freaked him out. How on earth was he going to propose to her?

You wrack your brain for any idea, just anything to help with your erratic thinking process. It has to be romantic, but not overwhelming because Hinata is a relatively quiet person. She likes flowers, but roses are too cliché. Taking her out to a expensive restaurant doesn't feel right for the occasion. It had to be special. An Uchiha never does anything half asses ever!

But all the thinking was seriously making your brain hurt. And you surely felt that you'll get a heart attack, if things don't work out. Shaking your head, you try to push off every negative thought that came across your mind.

Looking off to the distance, your eyes flash seeing it all take place. You found it. The perfect place to propose.

Without a second thought, you rapidly called for reinforcements to prepare for the event, speaking rapidly in the phone. When you were done, you double checked the time seeing that you had a few short hours to have everything set up. That was enough time for you to get ready, and for Hinata to get ready.

You cross your fingers and prayed hoping that everything would go smoothly.

After calling your girlfriend to get ready, you began to recite your words over and over, hoping you wouldn't forget later. You had to get these words right, there's no way you plan on messing that up.

She would remember these words. She just had to.

Before you know it, you had to swing by and pick her up. She immediately noticed your sudden nervousness and asked, "Hey are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine sweetheart, just a little jumpy today."

She gave you once over , before you pulled out of the drive way and into the night. Small chat happened between the both of you, and it helped ease your nerves just a little. You reached over the console and gave her hand a small squeeze, as you finally reached your destination.

It was a small park where they first met, just on the outskirts of the village. It was the perfect place to have a night picnic, just looking under the stars. He peered over his shoulder to see his friends: Naruto, Kiba, Asuma, and Kakashi quietly sneaking away and giving you the thumbs up before disappearing altogether in the dark.

You turn to hear her gasp in awe, as her eyes locked on a blanket spread out under the tree, with dinner already prepped and sparkling cider in an iced bucket.

Motioning her to sit, you began to feed her as you retell your adventures that happened this morning. The night sky was filled with laughter, small kisses, and just overall happiness.

Sitting side by side, you watch her gaze at the stars happy that she was satisfied with their little picnic.

You knew it was almost time.

"Sasuke, what's with all of this? It's been awhile since we've been doing stuff like this." She admitted shyly, hiding under her bangs as her cheeks flush.

You took a deep breath, almost thinking that she had figured it all out. But you sighed in relief seeing that she wasn't even aware.

You pull from her touch and looked in her purple orbs, and gave her a sweet kiss before continuing.

"I just wanted to cherish the moment with you Hinata…Because you see I've been thinking lately about everything that happened between us. And I just knew that you were it for me. Even when we first met, I knew you were different. You weren't the girl that tried to reach for my attention. I was looking for yours. I knew then that I _wanted_ you."

She giggled, but didn't stop you from continuing.

"And you even rejected me! Man, that hurt my pride a little," You joke, earning a slap from your girlfriend. "But in the end It worked out didn't it?"

"Yeah it sure did."

"And then I remember how I fell to the dark side with my brother dying and all, and became so self-destructive…For that I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You stood your ground and never let me sink any deeper. And I knew then I _needed _you. You said that you would be there for me, and you broke down my walls." You admitted your voice starting to get really shaky. "I never felt so scared letting my walls break, and I knew I wasn't the easiest guy to you know get to know…but you were there."

"And every day since we've been together. Every little moment we shared, the kisses we had, the fights we had. In the end, in my heart I knew that I _will always love you_. And I don't plan on stopping you not unless you tell me to." You felt a tear escape your eye, and you turned around, kneeling one knee, holding her hand with you left as you reached in your pocket.

She gasped, and you saw tears running down her cheeks.

You pulled out the box that had the ring, and opened it slowly. It was a silver band, with a sizable diamond on top. It wasn't so big, and it wasn't so small. Hinata always like the simplicity, you remembered. You felt it was the right ring for her. There were also the words engraved along the band, **My Angel** on one side, and the other read **Forever**.

Your heart rate was out of control, seeing her speechless, you swallowed deeply before asking, "You are the love of my life Hinata. You saved me from nearly destroying myself, you made me realize that's okay to forgive the things that went wrong in my life. You…you made me a better man. If it wasn't for you I may not be the man that stands before you."

"From this day on, I want to spend the rest of my life being with you Hinata…I want to see you carry our child. Watch them grow up, and I want to grow old with you. Just every step from here on out, I want to share it you."

"I will always love you Hinata…"You pause, before taking another deep breath, "And I'm here kneeling before you, hoping that you will say yes... Hinata will you marry me?"

You waited again, seeing her sob freely in front of you, you were nearly worried that you could've scared her. Her hands were clasped over her mouth, to keep from crying, as she tried to will her tears away, but the tears relented. Before you knew it you were tackled to the ground, with her lips pressed against yours making you smile in realization.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She chanted, her voice still watery, "Yes I'll marry you!"

She held out her hand, smiling brightly as you slid the silver band on her ring finger. You continued to hold her hand, kissing it soundly before capturing her teary orbs whispering, "My beautiful fiancée."

She kissed you again, wrapping her arms around your neck as she whispered against your lips, "I love you so much Sasuke. Thank you."

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let me know :D**

**-Okaami-chin~**


	3. Surprise!

**Hey guys! :D**

**I have another one-shot for you guys.**

**Rated: T depends on how you want to look at it.**

**Summary: Sasuke think that Hinata has a stomach flu. Or is it more than that?**

* * *

**Surprise!**

* * *

**Hinata**

Something didn't feel quite right today. You felt a little off. Okay not to be dramatic, but its just a feeling.

Even as you were sitting at the breakfast table watching Sasuke cook your favorite meal, something just felt weird. You felt your head spinning a little, and your stomach into knots. This never really happened before.

"Hinata? Babe? You alright?" He called out to you, shaking you from your stupor.

You replied swiftly that you were okay, and gave him your best smile. Strained, but it was still a smile. Sasuke shook his head and continued with his cooking, every once in awhile looking over his shoulder, looking at you worriedly.

That feeling in your stomach still hadn't settled, even when Sasuke served you some food.

Bu tnow you were sitting in front of the toilet. How did that happen? You rather didn't want to think about it, as you began to heave contents. You felt your heart race, as lights flashed in your eyes.

"Oh my god! Hinata!"

You mumbled weakly, slumping against the wall feeling drain from heaving and coughing. He was then at your side, pushing back your sweaty bangs, as you felt another surge run through you.

After another minute of heaving, you pull back feeling lethargic. "Are you sick?"

You shrugged, struggling to stand as you began to rinse your mouth with mouthwash, and brushed your teeth vigorously. "I really don't know. I guess I've been feeling sick for awhile now. It's just-"

You trailed off unsure how to explain it to your husband. Surely he wouldn't want to know about the details about the things you were spitting in the toilet no less.

He looked at you with worry, and rubbed your back soothingly, as you leaned against him tiredly, "Can you tell me? So you know, I can run down to the store and get you something if you are sick."

You shook your head, but still your heart melts at the sweet gesture. "No … I think it's just a bug.

Just a bug you thought.

* * *

**Sasuke**

It then began to repeat itself over and over for the next 3 days. You thought quietly.

You hated seeing your girlfriend look so sickly because she wasn't able to hold things done for the past couple of days. It made you twitch a little, because you were worried that something might be terribly wrong with your wife.

She reassured you that it was just some stomach bug, and that you didn't need to freak out over it.

Of course you would freak out.

Now you were in the department store, checking up and down the aisle for medicine for your wife. Even if she protested taking drugs, you didn't want to risk it. You wanted her to feel better, not feel miserable. Not caring if some of the drugs were pricey, you just wanted the best so Hinata can feel better soon.

Your cellphone rang, and it was Hinata. She wanted you to be home soon, because she was making dinner. The heart inside your chest beats, and you felt your lips curl into a lazy smile.

You always liked it when she cooks. It normally means something good happened.

When you returned, you were greeted with a kiss, which was still able to leave you breathless. Hinata was in her lucky apron and her hair in a high pnoy tail, which made you grin a little. It's just freaking hot.

She tugged you insistently toward the table, gesturing you to eat. Your stomach grumbles as you gave her a grateful smile and ate to your hearts content.

As soon as you were done, Hinata flashes you another sweet smile, and pulls you toward the couch.

"Thanks for dinner sweetheart it tasted so good."

"I'm glad you liked it." She replied smoothly.

You smirk, "You know I always love your cooking, especially in that apron. But tell me, is there something special going on or something like that?"

She gives you a shy smile, and took you hands gently, and held it over her stomach. And she held it there, just both of their hands over her flat stomach. She didn't say anywords after that. You cock your head to the side, feeling rather confused on why Hinata would just do that.

Hinata still looks at you lovingly, as if waiting for Sasuke to guess the surprise she had in mind. But you still didn't get it.

And then…it hits you.

"A-are y-ou….pregnant?"

Tears started to spill from her eyes, and hse nodded slowly. Your heart just felt like it stopped ofr a moment. Your mouth was dropped open in shock. Hinata. Your wife. Is carrying. Your child.

She. Is. Pregant.

You felt your nody land to your knees, with your arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in. Your face was then pressed against her stomach, nuzzling it, before kissing it and whispering, "Hey there baby…I don't think you can hear me, but I love you already."

You glance at Hinata to see her smiling down at him, you weren't aware on how much your word had affected her. But it just felt natural, just talking to the baby even though it wasn't really there yet.

You stood up facing her, and pressed your lips against hers. With your hands wrapped around her waist still, you spun her around, hearing her squeal with delight.

"I can't believe I'm a father!"

When you put her down, you felt tears run down from your face, "Kissing her feverishly, you kept chanting, "I love you. I love you. I love you." She returned each kiss happily.

When the high eventually wore off, this time you pulled her toward the coach so that she was lying beside you, and your body curled protectively around her. Your hands grazed her stomach, running over and over, as you marveled at the beauty of it all. Every once in a while you both exchange kisses, each time saying you love her and that you would love this child.

"I am the happiest man in the world right now. You both make me so happy." You said proudly, looking at his wife deeply before looking at her stomach.

She took your hand and intertwined it with her own, and placed it on her stomach once more. You looked at her and whispered," I love you so much."

"I love you too Sasuke."

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let me know :D**

**-Okaami-chin~**


	4. In the Dog House

**Hey guys! :D**

**I have another one-shot for you guys.**

**Rated: T depends on how you want to look at it.**

**Summary: Sasuke got sent to the dog house. What on earth did he do to piss off his girlfriend now?**

* * *

"Are you being serious right now?! Hinata? Hinata?! Damn it answer me?!"

Sasuke was absolutely livid. He just came home from work, looking forward to spending some quality time with his girlfriend. Have dinner, make out on the couch, and talk about their days. Yeah, clearly it wasn't happening today.

The house was empty, with Hinata sitting calmly at the table with no action to come and greet him at the door. He leaned down to try to kiss her lips, but she pulled her lips away so his lips would land on her cheek.

"Hinata?"

She stood up and walked quickly away from Sasuke and straight into the kitchen. Feeling confused at his girlfriend's strange gesture, he followed her into the kitchen and gulped seeing the fire blaze in her eyes.

This wasn't good. He was surely in it big time.

The last time Hinata got a look like that was when he came home smashed with Naruto in tow, let's say that he got really friendly with the couch, and his right hand.

"Hinata, can you stop with the silent treat and please tell me what did I do wrong this time?"

She rolled her eyes, and before he was able to blink she was face to face with him. Well more like he was looking down at her. But her finger was jabbed into his chest, poking it as she spoke with anger in her voice.

"Well maybe if you actually listened to me once in a while you would probably already figured out why I am so pissed today!" She gritted out, before she turned away once again and ran up the stairs closing the door behind her, and locking it.

Sasuke was confused, he had no idea what made Hinata act like that. He was thinking about the rest of the night, trying to coax Hinata to talk to him.

And then he saw his pillows and blanket . . . on the couch.

Yup he was in the doghouse for the night.

And here was Sasuke huffing and puffing at the bedroom door, thumping his head on the door in frustration. Seeing that Hinata wouldn't talk to him, he opened his cell phone and sent a mass text to all his friends. Hinata like confiding in their mutual friends, surely she talked to their friends about it. Maybe he'll get osme answers.

**Sasuke: Just got sent to the dog house, and Hinata's not talking to me! Did she tell anything to you guys? I need help!**

He sat on the steps and waited anxiously for a reply, while at the same time constantly check over his shoulder to see if the bedroom door would ever open.

A buzz from his shorts grabbed his attention and he hastily opened up his phone.

**Naruto: Damn bro, sorry can't help you out there. You really hurt her feelings man, how could you?**

Sasuke was confused, what did Naruto mean? Another buzz signals him to check the next text. It was from Sakura

**Sakura: There is no way you can get laid if you treat Hinata like that Sasuke.**

His eyebrow was raised at the mention of his sex life, but he moved on reading the next text.

**Kakashi: Better start getting friendly with your right hand Sasuke! **

After reading his unhelpful texts from his friends, he decided to stop and lay down on the lumpy couch, giving in to having the most restless sleep of the night.

**Xxxx**

It was not until the middle of the night that Hinata finally emerged from the bedroom, admitting to herself that she might have been a little too harsh to her boyfriend that night. She quietly pattered down the stairs to go get him, and she was floored by the cute yet sad scene that laid before her.

There was Sasuke sprawled on the couch, with his hands fisting what it looks like her favorite stuffed animal. Holding on for dear life.

She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and sat at the edge of the couch, slowly trying to wake up her sleeping boyfriend.

His eyes fluttered open, bleary seeing Hinata on the couch and he sat up quickly. Pain and confusion was laced in his eyes and quietly asked, "Please tell me what I did wrong this time Hinata. Whatever it was I promise I would never, ever do it again."

She sighed, and sat on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist as she began to tell him, "Well I came home from a run yesterday, I wanted to enjoy a snack. But then when I went to the fridge, my favorite snack, the rabbit cut apples, were gone. And you filled the fridge with nothing but processed food."

She looked at him seriously," You know how I feel about that. I'm very sensitive to my food, and I always warn you about eating my apples without telling me. And filling the fridge with unhealthy food bothers me. It's good to eat healthy, but I am sorry for sending you to sleep by yourself."

The entire time she was explaining the story, Sasuke hadn't uttered a word. But soon after she was finished he threw back his head and laughed.

"Hinata if you really cared about your weight so much, I promise the next time I go shopping I will buy some diet foods for you too!"

_**Sasuke: 0**_

_**Dog House: 2**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**-Okaami-chin~**


End file.
